Wątek:Peseusz/@comment-27173986-20190122095832/@comment-27173986-20190921181124
Chciałem tę sprawę wyjaśnić pod wpisem odnośnie grafik, odpowiadając na wiadomości od was dwóch apropo waszej działalności na angielskiej wiki, ale mogę na nią odpowiedzieć i tutaj. Cóż spodziewam się, że chodzi ci o tamtą moją wiadomość w sprawie zamknięcia przeze mnie wpisu na tablicy, gdzie wyjaśniałem, dlaczego zamknąłem wątek, gdzie również próbowałem przedstawić twoje szybkie edytowanie stron z jasnej perspektywy co mogło mi się nie udać ze względu na to, że napisałem to w sposób dwojaki (co trochę mnie w sumie nie dziwi, biorąc pod uwagę, że byłem wtedy pod silnym wpływem emocji i mogłem nie zauważyć, że wyszło nieco inaczej niż zamierzałem to napisać a jeszcze jednocześnie edytowałem wtedy stronę). Chyba, że chodziło ci o tę wiadomość w sprawie waszego edytowania angielskiego pierwowzoru, którego polskim odpowiednikiem jest ta wiki? Cóż podobną wiadomość w tej samej sprawie, chciałem i tobie wysłać, ale tamtego dnia nie zdążyłem tego zrobić i chciałem to załatwić następnego, ale ty odpisałeś pod tamtą wiadomością znacznie szybciej. Osobiście chciałem o to zapytać, ponieważ byłem pod dużym wrażeniem waszego edytowania angielskiej wiki (w związku z tym, że You are my strange addiction ujawnił swój wiek dopiero w odpowiedzi na tę wiadomość założyłem, że jesteście w tym samym lub zbliżonym wieku) i chciałem dowiedzieć się, czy może pisząc z wami nie mam do czynienia przypadkiem z przykładami osób, które mimo młodego wieku (jak już wspomniałem założyłem, że byliście w podobnym lub zbliżonym wieku) potrafiły osiągnąć wysoki poziom znajomości języka obcego przewyższając nawet osoby, które opanowały zakres materiału w szkole wyższej. Bardzo zależało mi, aby się tego dowiedzieć, ponieważ uważam coś takiego za wielki wyczyn [tu warto, abym zwrócił twoją uwagę na to, że wiek nie zawsze idzie w parze z niektórymi umiejętnościami i osiągnięciami - przykładowo ja sam, mam dwadzieścia lat a nie jestem w stanie wyuczyć się nawet jednego języka obcego i po tych wszystkich latach nauki angielskiego potrafię co najwyżej napisać do kogoś na urodziny życzenia Happy Birthday; powiedzieć, że jestem polakiem i żyję w Polsce oraz choć nie ręczę za to głową powiedzieć, że znam angielski bardzo, bardzo słabo - I can speak English a very, very little (chyba coś koło tego, nie wiem a i tak napisałem to wspomagając się rozmówkami angielskimi). Jeśli mi nie wierzysz zajrzyj https://spolecznosc.fandom.com/wiki/Użytkownik:Peter_Grayson tutaj i przewiń na sam dół]. Chyba, że chodziło ci o ten PS. pod wiadomością, który pisałem na szybko i nie zauważyłem, że zamiast napisać, że ogólnie poprawiam niektóre edycje napisałem, że poprawiam po tobie. Wybacz. Pisanie pod presją czasu często kończy się dla mnie tym, że piszę coś inaczej niż zamierzałem i ktoś kto to odczytuje reaguje na to odwrotnie niż wedle mojego zamysłu. PS. I wybacz, że odpowiadam dziś a nie wczoraj bezpośrednio po tym jak zauważyłem wiadomość, ale spisywałem sobie linki do stron jakie mam na zakładkach w związku z wygasaniem w styczniu wsparcia dla systemu Windows 7, ponieważ będę instalował sobie na komputerze nowy system i nie chciałbym, żeby mi poprzepadały zakładki a ostatecznie zabrakło mi już czasu, aby ci odpowiedzieć (a efektu zapisywania linków zbytnio nie widać).